<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the End Times by redundant_angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958018">Welcome to the End Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel/pseuds/redundant_angel'>redundant_angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guess the Author Prompt Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Apocalypse Actually Happens (Good Omens), Alternate Universe - Heaven Wins the Apocalypse (Good Omens), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bad Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), Bad Angel Michael (Good Omens), Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Community: Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop, Gabriel is Not Nice (Good Omens), Gen, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Apocalypse, Prompt Fill, The angels are the bad guys y'all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel/pseuds/redundant_angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-apocalyptic world, Heaven has won the war and demons are hunted down like vermin. Now, Crowley is the only one left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guess the Author Prompt Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Bingo 2021, Guess the Author: Round 3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to the End Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Guess the Author prompt: <b>Betrayal</b></p><p>and also for the Welcome to Hell discord server's Angst Bingo prompt: <b>"How does it feel? To know you're the only one left."</b></p><p>and for the Ineffable Husbands Bingo server prompt: <b>Gabriel's Scarf</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley had lost track of how long he’d been on the run. The sun still rose and darkness still fell, but time meant nothing. The war was all but over and the humans were long dead. Hell, meanwhile, had been ripped wide open and purged; its demons scattering like rats as they were each hunted down, one by one.</p><p>He couldn’t get over the hypocrisy. Heaven had scourged the earth of the fallen but in the process had destroyed everything that was good and pure in the world. Well, nearly everything. While he hadn’t seen Aziraphale since the war began, Crowley took solace in knowing the angel was on the winning side.</p><p>Aziraphale would survive.</p><p>As for Crowley, this was his last stand. He and a handful of other demons had taken shelter in the basement of a ruined building. They were using demonic wards to keep the invaders out but they were vastly outnumbered and the angels were relentless. What he wouldn’t give for some hellflame right now. When the army inevitably broke through, Crowley heard the screams of his kin as they were smote to ash. He shifted into a small snake and tried to hide, but a large hand swooped down and caught him. He struck, fangs sinking deep into flesh. There was a cry of anguish and then he was airborne, smacking against the wall. Disoriented, Crowley slid to the floor, back in human form.</p><p>“You’ll regret that,” Gabriel snarled, cradling his injured hand. The archangel grabbed Crowley roughly by his hair and smashed the demon's head hard against the wall.  Searing pain flooded through Crowley’s skull. He could feel blood trickling down the back of his neck. The fingers in his hair tightened.</p><p>“Nothing to say before I kill you, demon?”</p><p>Pushing past the pain, Crowley forced a grin. He pinched Gabriel’s scarf between his fingers. “What is it with you and cashmere, anyway?”</p><p>The archangel turned red with fury. It was satisfying to watch but earned him another hard smack against the wall.</p><p>"As much as I hate getting my hands dirty with filthy demon blood," Gabriel seethed, "I'm going to enjoy this."</p><p>Archangel Michael appeared from around the corner, flaming sword in hand. Dozens of angels brought up the ranks behind her. “It’s finished," she said.</p><p>“You’re sure?” Gabriel asked.</p><p>Michael nodded. “It’s over.” She eyed Crowley contemptuously. “What are you going to do with him?”</p><p>“I’ll be done in a minute," Gabriel replied. The angels filed out of the room and Gabriel turned his attention back to Crowley. “War's over. You've lost, sunshine. I'm curious. What does it feel like? To be the only one left, I mean.”</p><p>Crowley glowered. With a murderous scowl, Gabriel wrapped his hand around his throat and began to squeeze. Just as he was about to black out, Crowley caught something moving out of the corner of his eye. </p><p>“M’not," he whispered. </p><p>Gabriel's eyes narrowed. “What?”</p><p>“Not… the only one... left.” </p><p>Blood splattered across Crowley’s face. Gabriel looked down in surprise to see a sword sticking through his chest. His expression morphed to horror. Michael withdrew the sword and Gabriel collapsed to the floor.</p><p>“Poor Gabriel,” she mocked, wiping the bloodied sword clean on the archangel's coat. “Shame he was killed in battle.” </p><p>Crowley flattened his back against the wall but there was nowhere to go. Michael stepped over Gabriel's lifeless body and pointed the sword at Crowley; eyes blazing.</p><p>“Get up.”</p><p>Crowley hesitated but staggered to his feet. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Haven’t you heard of the spoils of war?" Michael smirked. "Now, move."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>... to be continued.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>